dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangel Corban (Archverse)
The hidden Archangel, Corban was the one to cast Lucifer out of Heaven at the end of the war in Heaven. The guardian of the Archangels themselves, Corban is probably the most powerful of the Seraph and the most human like out of them all. Lucifer also has a personal vendetta against Corban and has vowed to end him. Appearance Corban is a tall, muscular man with reddish brown hair and brilliant blue eyes and 12 golden wings . In his Archangel armor, he looks like a holy knight, as he is one. Personality Loyal to Heaven but still was humble enough to not gain a big ego that could lead to his fall due to how much power he wields. He is still loyal to his wife, despite others in Heaven saying he should forget her and move on as she fell. He is quick to see problems in plans but will not voice them until needed, though he is very blunt and forward when he speaks. He also loves his wife, Raynare, completely, despite her falling and not being able to be in Heaven with him. Despite this, Corban spends most of his time with her on Earth when not on his job of being the Archangel Guardian. He gets really angry if someone harms her at all, as he chucked Rias and Issei across the remains of the temple without a problem. Corban also has a moderate fuse to his temper, though his anger is usually used for a righteous cause, and this allows him to turn the anger into power. History Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: As Corban is a Seraph and Archangel, he might be the strongest out of the Archangel's and wields power equivalent to or beyond a Satan-Class Devil. However, this strength only grows when Corban is wielding his sword and shield, allowing him to take on Lucifer, his Father and many other powerful beings on the top 10 most powerful beings in the Supernatural world. Archangel Guardian Rule: Being the Guardian of the Archangels, Corban is able to overrule and even punish his siblings. He used this power several times in the past, several times on Lucifer, twice on Sariel and once on Michael. Presently, Corban has only used this ability on Raphael. Master Magician: Corban has expert knowledge when it comes to various kind of magic spells common to those of holy and angelic magics and rune symbols. He can create very powerful barriers that can deflect God slaying attacks and even the True Longinus. Master Swordsman: Corban is an immensely skilled swordsman, having outsmarted and out wielded much more dangerous and knowledgeable sword masters. Holy Sword Wielder: Corban has wielded the completed Excalibur before gaining the much more powerful Sword of Flaming Victory. Master Tactician: Corban is noted as being an expert battle tactician, as he knows and studies his opponents' abilities and weaknesses before fighting them, allowing him to easily defeat Azazel and Sona Sitri in a game of chess. Skillful Adviser: Corban is a very wise man that is intelligent enough to teach and train others. He occasionally teaches Xenovia, Kiba and Irina on how they can use their powers, preferred weapons and handle their enemies properly. Keen Intellect: Corban is known as a man with an impressive intelligence, memory, and knowledge of all of time, some say he might even out know Azazel, as he remembers everything from the time he was created. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Being an Angel, Corban is able to form various weapons and attacks from light. Corban, like his siblings, has the ability to create and use weapons of Light that are vastly superior to regular Angels, as Corban able to quickly create a gigantic spear of light when he attacked Lucifer in the War in Heaven. Flight: Being an Angel, Corban can use his twelve golden wings to fly. Weapons *'Sword of Flaming Victory': Corban's main weapon of choice, the sword is the second sword to have ever been forged in history after Excalibur. This Blade has the same effect as Excalibur Victory but the downside is that only the wielder himself will be victorious and nobody else. The weapon is able to cover itself in blue fire and stop any attack in its tracks, absorbing the momentum and kinetic energy instantly. *'Shield of Faithfulness:' The shield used by king Solomon, this item is sentient and can adapt itself to protect its master from harm. Themes * The Impossible Dream sung by Brian Stokes Mitchell * Battle Hymn of the Republic * When the Saints Go Marching In * The Magificent Seven Theme Trivia *Corban in Hebrew (קָרְבָּן, מִנְחָה, זֶבַח) means "Given to God" however, this was misused by the Pharisees in order to avoid responsibility to care for their parents. *Like Michael, Corban's Brave Saint Suit is the Suit of Spades *Corban knows how to operate Battleships before deciding to build his own, though this is his side project that may or may not be used in a future date. Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Seraph Category:Fanon Archangel Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Archverse